Señor Tiempo
by AbrynDurin
Summary: Ella tiene la mente distorsionada...aunque no siempre fue así...un viaje que fue lo que cambio todo. Termino en Azkaban, con una amistad extraña y recuerdos de una vida que le pertenece y que no le pertenece a la vez. Sirius se convirtió en su todo, pero su férreo orgullo jamas lo admitirían. El...no la esperaba, pero se convirtió en lo que necesitaba.


Miren, mi vida a ustedes no les interesa, pero estoy aburrida así que escuchen con atención.

Estoy en Azkaban, al ser menor de edad me permitieron quedarme en una celda con compañía. Nada más piadoso ¿No creen? Mejor para mí, porque aborrezco que tengan lastima de mí y como me hice de una "grandiosa" reputación me he librado de eso.

Mi compañero, por si les interesa, es nada menos que Sirius Black, río con regocijo en medio de este pútrido lugar cada vez que lo recuerdo. Los dementores parecían ya no afectarme en absoluto luego de un par de semanas, mi mente esta tan distorsionada en comparación a la de las demás personas que los confunde…de todas maneras estoy en un letargo permanente, con esa sensación de asco tan grande que provoca todo.

Pero bueno, como decía, con Sirius somos el respiro de alivio entre ambos, para mi el impide lo que para mí sería la peor muerte….el aburrimiento. Y yo le doy a él el voto de felicidad que necesita cada mañana para no terminar de enloquecer.

Creo que estamos relacionados de alguna manera…pero ya no me acuerdo.

En realidad, recuerdo muy pocas cosas, pequeños fashes en mi cabeza que giran y giran hasta que me duela la cien. No olvide mi vida del todo…..el problema es que lo recuerdo, pero nada me cierra.

El tiempo es irrelevante, si conocieras a el tiempo como yo lo hago me entenderías. Pero creo que en este agujero llamado mundo llevo 16 o 17 años…no lo sé, pues no sé qué imagen tienes de Azkaban, pero no nos ponen ningún calendario.

Ignoro de manera olímpica el hecho de que aparezcan de manera rutinaria esas criaturas….y no estoy hablando de dementores. Son seres extraños y extravagantes, vestidos en blanco y negro y con colores por igual. Provienen de los confines de mi mente y allí deben quedar, pues me ensordecen sin cesar los gritos de agonía que ellos provocan y las imágenes de tortura y risas macabras que pintan en mi cabeza, ya las miro sin importancia y como consecuencia ya casi no aparecen, solo de vez en cuando.

Gruñí y me recosté sobre ese hombre, antes joven, atrevido y apuesto…ahora huesudo, desgarbado y…bueno, si eres mínimamente inteligente te lo imaginas. Me recosté, como decía, nuevamente, pues me había levantada a divagar por la celda pero volví, temblaba menos cuando estaba con él.

A ver…esto seguirá confuso para ustedes, bueno, creo que tengo que contarles que soy mujer, dicen que tengo alucinaciones pero yo estoy segura totalmente de que hay algo que las une a la realidad…mi propio cerebro quiere informarme de algo que pase por alto….o tal vez es porque estoy desquiciada.

Al despertarse Sirius me aparte un poco, o lo intente, ya que sus temblorosas manos se aferraron como si fuera yo su último suspiro de vida.

Cuando sucede esto me pregunto….

¿Cómo ha aguantado solo todos los años en los que estuvo solo?

Nunca lo diré en voz alta, pero el idiota es muy fuerte.

Aguante con él unos segundos más, escuchando como susurraba de manera histérica en mi oído, delirando fervientemente. Mis manos acariciaron levemente su espalda y luego tironee levemente para que me soltara por si mismo.

-Levántate.-ordene, luego de gruñir y carraspear lo suficiente como para que mi voz no suene cortada. Tenía que ser firme, era efectivo la mayor parte de las veces.

-No,no…no, NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO! –Sinceramente me sorprendí, su respiración se agito más y empezó a gritar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Eso si, no llamaba la atención de los demás, ni de los escalofriantes guardias de este infierno, no es extraño. Se escuchan gritos en todo momento.

-Sirius, nadie te está haciendo nada. Levántate. –se lo dije con el mismo tono de voz, pero tomando su mano.

Entonces sus ojos desorientados, enloquecidos y aterrados volvieron en sí. Y sabía que así se mantendrían hasta que nos levantemos otra vez…con un poco de suerte más tiempo.

Para esto hay una explicación bastante lógica y es que, si puedes dormir en este lugar, prefieres no despertar.

Como ya dije, internamente me sorprendió su reacción hoy, casi siempre, como dije, despierta susurrando, pero se calma casi al instante…y no grita. No pensé más en eso y mirándolo con aparente indiferencia le ayudo a re incorporarse. Se apoyó en la reja con desgano.

-Mocosa…-dijo el cómo saludo, con voz roca y cargada de tristeza ahogada.

-Viejo. –Lo observe un segundo. Nos quedamos en silencio no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Nos sentamos uno pegado al otro para mantener el poco calor que hay en nuestros cuerpos; en la esquina más alejada de la reja, intercambiando palabras y tiritando de frío de vez en cuando. Se podrán imaginar que es lo que hay fuera de la celda.

Mi incapacidad para permanecer en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo me lleva a levantarme reiteradas veces, haciendo que las largas cadenas de hierro resonaran por el sombrío lugar.

Hoy pasaban cosas muy extrañas.

A nosotros.

Reacciones inesperadas, el día era más agonizante de lo normal.

Agarre mi cabeza, sacudiéndola e intentando apartar esas voces que estaba a acostumbrándome a no escuchar.

No sé cuándo, pero empecé a gritar incoherencias.

Como nunca, en referencia al tiempo…un viejo amigo.

Cuando lo era…

-¡¿Esperar?! ¡¿Esperar?! ¡Ven tú a esperar! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! –respondía a la nada, a las voces en mi cabeza. Mi respiración se había acelerado, mi pecho subía y bajaba con una velocidad vertiginosa. Sentí que mis ojos daban vueltas.

Sirius se dirigió a mí y puso una mano sobre mis ojos, con firmeza. Mis manos se aferraron con fiereza a su brazo, como si fueran garras. En algún momento nos sentamos.

-Sirius, Sirius….-río un poco, de manera histérica- El tiempo…el tiempo, el tiempo, el tiempo…-repetía como disco rayado, queriendo decir algo pero trabándome conmigo misma. –El tiempo…el tiempo….-trague duro- Yo lo conozco, no hablaría de perderlo si no fuera así. Si no fuere así…si no…–hablaba más para mí misma, intentando captar la serenidad perdida.

Al rato me calme del todo, en brazos de un amigo que encontré en la mugre.

La mugre de la humanidad, lo peor de lo peor en la comunidad mágica.

¡Ja! Claro, incluyéndome, y con orgullo.

…

El día en sí fue uno muy extraño. Ambos tuvimos episodios de los tipos anteriormente presentados. Sirius de pánico y yo….bueno, yo de locura, no hay otra definición más acertada.

Pero hubo algo que marcaría a este día por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Un periódico a media tarde.

Y UNA RATA.


End file.
